Aftermath
by Jdragonfire29
Summary: Takes place in the minutes after end of episode "Countdown".  What needs to happen for Castle and Beckett to admit they love each other?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Castle and this is purely for fun. This just popped into my head after watching last nights episode :)

Aftermath

Kate was still looking at where Castle departed as Josh hugged her, when gunfire erupted. She pushed away from Josh. Esposito and Ryan ran out of the conference room guns drawn.

"Josh stay here!" Kate ran down the stairs with Esposito and Ryan to the precinct doors. Lying on the ground on the stairs of the station was Castle. "Oh god...Call an ambulance! Officer down!" Kate ran out the doors with Esposito and Ryan flanking her, guns still drawn in case the shooter was still there. Kate knelt down beside Castle. "Castle?"

"Kate..." Pain laced his voice as he struggled to stay conscious, he wasn't moving. His light blue shirt was now a turning dark red.

"I'm here, you stay with me. You have to stay awake for me. You hear me." Each word emphasized how much he needed to listen to her. She put her hands over the wounds to try and stop the bleeding and he groaned. "Sorry. I'm so sorry."

An officer from precinct doors shouted that an ambulance was enroute. By then the entire precinct was now outside trying to piece together what happened.

"Sis..ter..." Kate looked at him confused and Esposito knelt down beside them. Agent Fallon was now standing with them.

"McCan's Sister?" Castle nodded to Fallon. "She shot you?" Castle again gave them a faint nod. Fallon grabbed Ryan and they went off to find her.

"Okay don't worry about that now." Castle's eyes were closing and Kate panicked. "No no no Castle you stay awake!"

"Take care of A..." Castle's voice was fading, blood on his lips and tears were falling from his eyes. Kate had tears streaking her face and her voice was lost to respond to him.

"No Bro, you will take care of Alexis. You need to hang in there." Esposito had a hand on Kate s shoulder and she found her voice.

"You will not give up." Sirens could be heard in background. "Here that? They are almost here." Castle's eyes were closed and he wasn't responding. Kate leaned down her face near his. "Castle!"

His eyes opened slightly and he gave a small painful smile. "Love you Kate..." His eyes closed and his breathing stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG thank you for all the story alerts, reviews and favorites! As always I do not own Castle :) Only wish I did!

Esposito pulled Kate away from Castle when the Ambulance arrived, so they could start working on him. He kept close to Becket, his worry obvious. Within minutes they had loaded Castle on to an ambulance with a rattled Kate jumping in and sitting beside the gurney. He still wasn't breathing on his own, the medic was breathing for him. They were frantically working on Castle as Kate could only sit watching, hoping.

The ambulance stopped and the doors were yanked open, they pulled down the gurney rolling him straight to the OR. Kate tried to follow but a nurse held her there. The nurse took one look at Kate and could tell she was in shock. She walked her to the nurses locker room to clean up. Kate barely acknowledged the nurse but obeyed her direction on autopilot. She scrubbed at her hands trying to wash the blood away wishing this was all a nightmare. She would wake up and he would be sitting at her desk annoying her with coffee.

"Miss?" Kate was pulled out of her thoughts. "Here are some scrubs to change into."

"Thank you." Kate smiled at her gratefully. "Do you have an evidence bag for my clothes?" Kate showed her badge so the nurse didn't think she was crazy.

"Of course, I will bring you one." Kate had just finished putting on the scrubs when the nurse came back with the bag. Kate put the clothes in it trying not to stare at the blood that coated the jeans from her kneeling beside Castle.

"I will take you to the family waiting area." Kate nodded and followed the nurse. There was nobody there as they walked in.

"Thank you again."

"No problem. I will come back when I find out more on your partner."

The nurse was gone and Kate sat down placing the bag in the chair next to her. Her partner, that is what he was her partner, her best friend. She was holding onto her gun holster and badge. Her eyes welled, she half cried and laughed knowing Castle would make a remark about the gun holster and scrubs.

Kate dreaded it but she knew she had to call Castle's mother and Alexis. She pulled her phone and dialed... "Martha"

"Detective Becket, Richard told us all was well we are on our way back now." Kate froze he called them already.

"Are you driving?" Kate kept her voice steady.

"No...we have a car driving us in. Why?" Martha's voice took on a concerned tone.

"Something happened." Kate paused willing herself not to cry. "Rick was shot after he left the precinct."

"Oh god...how bad?" She could hear Alexis in the background asking what was happening.

"It's bad. I am at Presbyterian Hospital now."

"We will be there soon." Just as Kate hung up Josh walked in.

"Kate!" He rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened? Everything was so crazy at the station, nobody would tell me."

"Castle was shot." Tears were streaming down her face. "It's bad."

"I'm sorry." Josh reply was stoic and didn't seem sincere which Kate caught. She looked at him, really looked at him.

"You should go."

"What? No I will stay and wait with you."

"That too, but what I meant is you should go to Haiti." She took a breath and felt relieved that she finally said it.

"So that's it. You are going to what hook up with writer boy now?"

"Right there, the fact that you can say that when he is in their fighting for his life is why." Kate was angry and was enjoying the release of anger even if Josh didn't deserve it all.

"You are upset and not thinking clear."

"Oh no, I believe I am thinking clearer then I have in awhile. Goodbye Josh." She looked away from him, ending the conversation and he left.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I am floored at the number of alerts and favorties. Very cool! Happy everyone likes the story so far._

Kate sat in the stark waiting room alone, waiting on word for Castle. Realistically she knew it would be hours yet, but each minute went by like an hour. Her ringing cell phone startled her.

"Becket."

"Kate? Are you ok?"

"Hi Lanie..." Kate let out a ragged breath. "Honestly no."

"What do you need?"

"Clothes would be good. I am in scrubs at the moment. Can you stop by my apartment and grab me clothes. I am not leaving till Castle does."

"Yes, of course. I will be there in a bit." Lanie paused before hanging up. "You know Castle isn't going to go anywhere, man is too stubborn." Kate had to smile at that.

"Thanks Lanie." She hung up and in the course of her conversation with Lanie didn't notice she was no longer alone.

"Becket?" Kate looked up to see Captain Montgomery, Ryan and Esposito were there.

"Sir." Captain Montgomery walked over and sat beside her.

"Any word?"

"Nothing yet, the nurse who gave me scrubs told me she would let me know when she knew anything."

"How you holding up?" Captain Montgomery couldn't hide his concern, he knew even if they denied it there was more between her and Castle then she let on.

"I don't know." She looked at him and sighed. "Just wish we would get an update."

"Fallon has a team searching for McCan's sister and checking to see if there could be anymore involved." Kate looked at Ryan and gave a nod.

"Good, that's good. Does he think she was coerced? Do we know where her daughter is?"

"They are still looking for her as well. Nobody was at the house and there was no sign of struggle. We are treating it as if she was an active participant." Ryan watched her and could see she was trying to think of other angles. "Becket, we got it. Don't worry about this now."

Esposito sat down on the other side of Becket. "Lanie called me, said she would be here in a few minutes with clothes for you."

"Good because the scrubs are kinda breezy." Esposito laughed. Kate grabbed the evidence bag. "Here the clothes I had on, might be evidence on them." Ryan grabbed the bag from her, unable to take his eyes off the blood he knew was Castles.

Captain Montgomery's phone went off. "Montgomery?...Good...we will be right there." He hung up. "Fallon got the sister. I am heading back to precinct; you keep me updated on Castle?"

"I am going to stay with Beckett." Esposito didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone.

"Good. We will let you know what we find out." With that the Captain and Ryan left.

"Thanks Javier."

"Anytime Becket." They both sat in silence waiting for word.

CASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLE

It had been less then an hour from when she called Castle's family, that Martha and Alexis came rushing into the room. Alexis ran over and hugged Kate. Kate although surprised, held her and soothingly ran her hand on the girls back to calm her. Alexis was a wreck.

"Any word?" Martha's eyes were red from crying as well and you could tell she was trying to stay calm.

"Nothing yet." Esposito replied to her motioning for her to sit. Alexis cried for a few more minutes and finally calmed down enough and sat between Kate and Martha.

"What happened?" Kate and Esposito shared a look and decided they deserved to know.

"We thought we had wrapped up the case, Castle left to get some rest." Kate had a flash of the look on his face when Josh came up behind her. "He was shot as he walked out of the precinct by someone from the case. The assailant was not a suspect and we had no idea they were involved." Kate was getting upset again and she was trying her best to not lose it in front of Alexis. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Detective." Martha gave Kate a reassuring and sympathetic smile.

"Detective? I have an update for you." It was the nurse who helped her when she arrived. "They are still operating. It is going to be a few hours at least. From what I was told, one bullet hit a rib splintering it. The splintered rib caused damage to the left lung, which is why he was unable to breath. The other bullet wound I could not get as much detail. There was damage to right kidney and his liver. I'm sorry, I will let you know when I find our more or a doctor will be out." Lanie was standing behind the nurse listening to the status.

"Thank you again." Kate's voice cracked and she gave the nurse a grateful smile. Esposito put his hand on her shoulder and Alexis was crying against Martha's shoulder. "He's a fighter. He will be fine." Kate said it more for the others but hoped she was right. Lanie walked over to Kate.

"Come on Kate. Let's get you into some real clothes." Kate nodded and went with Lanie. When they got into the ladies room, Kate took the bag and pulled out clothes to change into. "Kate? Seriously, how are you holding up?" Kate's eyes teared up and she bit back a sob.

"I don't know what I will do if I lose him." Lanie wrapped her arms around Kate and hugged her while Kate cried. Happy in a way her friend finally was seeing what was in front of her just wishing it was under very different circumstances.

"Hey this is Castle, the man is damn stubborn. I don't think he would go anywhere without you Katie." A laugh broke through Kate's sobs and Kate pulled back from Lanie. "That's better. Now go change into something warmer. You are freezing." Kate nodded and went into a stall to change.

Lanie stood there and took a deep breath hoping she was right, because if Castle died it would break Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is going to be a quick chapter but I didn't want to keep you waiting too long to get more news on Castle ;)

Ten hours had passed since Castle was shot, when a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Family of Richard Castle?"

"Yes" "Here" Came from Kate and Martha.

"He is in recovery at the moment and will be moved to ICU shortly." Everyone seemed to relax a bit with that news. "He is critical. One bullet splintered a rib and punctured his left lung. We were able to re-inflate the lung and remove the pieces of broke off rib. There is a bracket holding the rib together to keep it from causing more damage." The doctor paused to give them a second to absorb what he said. "The second bullet caused considerably more damage, primarily to his kidney, liver and intestines. We were able to stop the bleeding from liver which was most prominent. The kidney was fixed, but we will need to monitor it to ensure it is functioning properly. There is still a chance he could lose the kidney."

"Can we see him?" Martha needed to see her son now.

"Soon, but he will not be conscious. Due to the lung damage and possibility of complications if he is awake, we have him in a medically induced coma." Alexis gasped. "It's ok. It is to prevent further damage till we can take him off the respirator and remove the chest tube." Feeling the need to explain to the girl the doctor continued. "His instinct will be to pull the intubation tube out or cause him to cough; this would cause bronchial spasms and could deflate the lung again. I want to wait to ensure he has no further trauma."

"How long will he need to be like that?" Kate asked holding Alexis hand.

"We need to monitor his breathing. When the lung is strong enough and he can breath on his own we will remove the intubation tube. The chest tube will have to remain in longer. I would say a few days minimum."

"He will alright though?" Alexis sounded like a small child gripping both Martha and Kate s hands.

"Yes, as long as there are no complications or set-backs in the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours. A nurse will get you when he is ready for visitors in ICU."

"Thank you for saving my dad." The doctor gave the Alexis a sympathetic smile and left.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: You all rock! Thank you for all reviews and alerts :) _

Kate sat next to the bed holding Castles hand. Alexis was on the other side of him and Martha was standing not really wanting to sit down. Even though the Doctor informed them of everything, seeing him was a shock. The only noise in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor and the whirl of the respirator. He was covered in tubes and wires. His skin was a pasty white and his skin was clammy.

Esposite and Lanie headed back to the precinct to update everyone and see if Fallon got anywhere with the sister. It was three in the morning and the weight of the last few days were taking their toll on everyone.

Martha tapped Beckett on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you outside for second?" Kate nodded and followed Martha out; Alexis didn't seem to notice she was so intent on watching her father.

"I think I need to get Alexis out of here for a bit." Martha was worried and Kate understood why, Alexis looked fragile.

"I am not leaving till he does, so he won't be alone." Martha smiled at Kate.

"My son is lucky to have you, thank you Detective."

"Please, call me Kate and there is nothing to thank me for." Kate looked back to Alexis. "I have a feeling that she will not leave easy."

"No, I suppose you are right." Martha took a deep breath and they walked back in. "Alexis? We should go home for a bit and get some rest. We can come back later." Alexis looked about to argue. "Kate will be staying with him, he won't be alone."

"Alexis, I will call you with any changes." Kate walked over and took Alexis's hand to assure her. "He wouldn't want you to run yourself into the ground. Get some sleep. I will be here." Alexis reluctantly agreed, kissed her dad on the cheek and left with Martha leaving Kate alone with Castle. Kate sat back down beside Castle and held his hand. "You have a great kid there Castle." She smiled at him. "Well it's just you and me now. It's funny I keep waiting for you to make a wisecrack." Kate absently stroked the back of his hand with her fingers. "You scared me, god you scared me. I...I need you Castle. I am not leaving this hospital without you, so you better get well quick." Kate had tears glistening on her face, keeping her voice calm to not upset Castle just in case he could hear her. Kate talked about anything and everything till she finally fell asleep with her hand wrapped around his.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: As always thank you for reviews. A longer chapter this time. Probably won't be able to update again till Monday but I will try!_

The next few days became a routine, Kate never left Castles room except to freshen up and change clothes. Martha had a cot brought into the room after much arguing with the head of the department and a donation they had finally agreed. Martha and Alexis watched Castle during the day, while Kate slept on the cot nearby. Each night Kate would chat with Castle talking about past cases, the first time she read one of his books and she finally admitted to having met him long ago for an autograph in a bookstore.

It had been exactly five days since the shooting, when the Doctor came while Martha was telling stories to Kate and Alexis about Rick as a mischievous child.

"We are going to test his breathing today and see if we can remove him from the respirator. Can the three of you step out?" All three of them looked hesitant. "Just in case there are problems it is best to have the room clear." Reluctantly Martha, Kate and Alexis walked out and went to the waiting area.

An hour later the doctor came out to get them. "He did well. We took him off the respirator and have ceased sedation. Hopefully he will be waking up soon."

"Thank you Doctor." Martha voice was thick with emotion and her eyes teary as she stood and shook his hand.

"I'm always happy to deliver good news. Let us know when he wakes up." The three women all tearfully nodded to him.

"You two go on in. I am going to call Captain Montgomery to update him." Kate smiled to them unable to hide the relief at the news.

"Alright dear." Martha smiled and put her arm around Alexis and proceeded back to Ricks room.

Kate pulled out her cell and dialed. "Captain it's Becket...I have news Sir, he was taken off respirator...yes sir very good news they are hoping he will be awake soon...yes sir I will let you know...can you tell Esposito and Ryan?...great, thank you sir...I will." Kate smiled as she hung up, the Captain told her to take care of herself, he was like a second dad.

Walking into Castles room, the relief was tangible, Ricks color was better and that tube that had been shoved down his throat was gone. All that was on his face was an oxygen line to his nose. He was looking more like his ruggedly handsome self, but they all longed for his eyes to open and his witty banter.

Martha and Alexis waited a few hours before finally giving in to go home. Kate stayed seated beside Castles bedside, her hand once again entwined in his and waited.

"You know Castle, I am thinking that both of us need a nice long vacation." She looked at his face hoping to see his sweet eyes. "I am thinking somewhere warm with white sandy beaches and palm trees. Someplace where we can be in peace with no interruptions, although I think we have to take Alexis because she isn't going to let you out of her sight for a while." Kate smiled and ran her fingers along his arm. "It would be fun, maybe once you are on the mend we can snorkel or maybe waverunners..."

"Would a bikini be involved?" The question was said so softly Kate thought she imagined it, she looked up and his eyes were still closed. She was going crazy. "Perhaps a nude beach?" Ricks eyes opened and Kate grinned.

"Oh god...Castle you're awake." She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She pressed the call button for a nurse.

"Hey..." Rick squeezed her hand a bit, weak but small steps. "I'm good." Kate snorted and Rick looked at her surprised.

"You are far from good Castle. Improving is a better word." She took a deep breath and let it out trying to keep calm. "You really scared me." Kate abruptly stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. The nurse chose that moment to walk in and respond to the call button. Kate didn't even give her a chance to speak. "He's awake, can you page the doctor?" The nurse quickly left and Kate looked back at Rick. He had been watching her and couldn't help but notice the circles under her eyes and her disheveled appearance.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost six days..." Kate's voice cracked. "It was bad Rick." Castle was surprised by her using his first name which rarely came from her lips, he liked it. He smiled at her.

"Yes but I'm still here." He gave her his signature smile which made him wince a bit and she smirked back at him as the doctor walked in.

"Yes, yes you are." Kate kept her eyes locked with Castle s.

"Mr. Castle, it is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"A bit confused and sore, very sore..." He winced as he tried to sit up more.

The doctor stepped forward and put a hand on Castle s shoulder. "No you don't Mr. Castle. You need to stay as you were. You have a chest tube that still has to be removed, at least not yet." Castle didn't argue he just relaxed back into the position he was in. "If you continue making progress as you have, we can probably take it out in a few more days."

"Days! How much longer will I be here?" Castle was getting worked up, he hated hospitals almost as much as Becket.

"Mr. Castle, you need to be realistic. You just went through a major trauma. You will be here at least two more weeks. After that if all is well, you will be released but will need someone to stay with you. From what I have seen the last few days I am doubting that will be a problem." The doctor gave Kate a knowing look. "I will check back in with you later."

"Thank you again doctor." Kate shook his hand. "Castle, I have to call your mom and Alexis."

"What time is it?"

"2am" said looking at her watch.

"You can't call them now, they are probably asleep."

"Castle, I promised them I would call no matter what. I intend to keep that promise." Kate pulled her cell phone and dialed, not seeing Castle's emotional smile at her. "Martha...no no everything is fine, he is awake...yes he is ok...yes yes ok see you soon." Kate closed the phone. "She is waking Alexis and they are on their way." Castle gave her a look. "Hey, they need to see with their own eyes, you just lay there and relax."

"Yes mam." He smiled at her softly.

"Oh...you are enjoying this aren't you."

"I dunno, the undivided attention of an exceptional Detective...how could I not." His voice was a bit raspy from the chest tube but his words made Kate blush. Kate resumed her seat beside his bed and took his hand in hers entwining their fingers again.

"I missed you." Kates voice was practically a whisper, but Rick heard it.

"Kate, I promise I am not going anywhere if I can help it." Kate just smiled back at him, grateful to hear his voice again and know he was alright.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: As always I do not own Castle, only borrowing the characters :) Once again I thank everyone for the reviews and alerts. Without futher ado, on with the story..._

Martha and Alexis showed up an hour after Kate called. Their eyes filled with tears as soon as they saw Castle with his eyes open.

"Oh Richard darling...you had us scared." Martha went over and kissed him on the forehead. Alexis was still standing there keeping her distance.

"Come here sweetheart, I won't bite." Rick joked to try and make his daughter more comfortable. Alexis went over and grabbed his hand.

"How can you get into so much trouble in one day?" Alexis half laughed and cried.

"Hey now, it wasn't my fault." He smiled at her. "Sorry sweetheart, you know that I didn't do it on purpose."

"No of course not, I'm sorry it's not your fault I am just..."

"Overwhelmed, freaked out, angry..." He started to ramble every word he could think of if the situation was reversed.

"OK Dad you covered it." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

Kate had moved over to sit on the cot in the room to let them visit. Leaning back against the wall and finally letting herself relax. The events of the last seven days had finally hit her and exhaustion hit. She closed her eyes, meaning only to rest but sleep took her. Alexis looked over and saw that Kate was asleep and smiled tapping Martha on the arm.

"Yes dear?" Alexis pointed to Kate. "Oh..." Martha walked over to Kate and did as she had many times with both Alexis and Rick. She gently eased Kate down so she was lying down and put her legs up on the cot. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her. Kate was sound asleep.

"Is she alright?" Rick couldn t hide his concern.

"Yes darling, she is just exhausted." Martha took a seat in the chair Kate usually sat in beside her son. "She hasn't left the hospital or your side since you got here." Ricks eyes softened. "Lanie brought her clothes and she would step out to freshen up but otherwise she was here. Alexis and I stayed during the day and she would sleep on that cot."

"Although I wouldn't say she slept. Ever time she heard a noise she would sit up to make sure you were alright." Alexis chimed in unable to hid how much appreciated the detectives presence this week.

"True. I would guess this was the first time she has allowed herself to sleep." Martha smiled at her son. "She loves you."

"Mother..." Castle didn't want to have this conversation with his mother before he had it with Becket.

"Don't Mother me, she has more then shown how much she cares for you. Don't screw it up." Martha teased him. They heard Kate move a bit but only to burrow deeper into the blanket Martha put over her. It warmed Castles' heart to know she was here for him.

"So what have I missed? Did the press get wind of me here?"

"Yes they did, your publicist has been keeping them at bay. No statements or anything was released, we weren't really sure what to say and we didn't want to hurt the investigation." Martha had to strong arm Paula to not respond to the press and it was no easy feat.

Martha and Alexis chatted with Castle a little longer till exhaustion hit and he fell asleep. It wasn't until almost three in the afternoon that Castle woke back up, he was subjected to some tests by the doctor and brought in some dinner he deemed 'horrid'. Alexis sat with her Dad trying to get him to eat all his food like a good boy while Martha ran to pick up some real food for Kate. The smell of the food is what pulled Kate from her slumber. She groaned as she sat up and looked up to see Martha, Alexis and Castle looking at her.

"Sleep well sunshine?" Castle couldn't help but tease her.

"Bite me Castle." Earning her a wide smiled from him that made his eyes crinkle.

"Somebody needs coffee..." Kate rolled her eyes but felt joy at hearing his banter again.

"Kate, I picked you up some food." Martha handed her the bag.

"Remy's! Oh thank you." Kate pulled the container out of the bag and opened to find a Remy burger. She took a bite and let out a noise that was half between a groan and a moan. Castles face flushed hearing her. "Oh so good...mmmm." Kate took another bite and Martha gave an amused look at her son. "What time is it?"

"It's almost four o'clock dear." Kates eyes widened. "You needed the rest."

"Thank you..." Kate smiled to Castles family whom she had grown to love. "Especially for the food, I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"After you are done if you want to run home and freshen up or anything..." Martha knew she would say no but wanted her son to hear it.

"No, I am not leaving till he does." Kate kept her eyes on Martha, unable to look at Castle. She finished up the last of her sandwich. "I will stick to my usual routine. Will you two be here a bit longer?"

"Of course dear, go ahead." Kate smiled and grabbed her bag headed to the staff locker room to shower and change.

"She really should go home to get some real rest." Castle still couldn t believe that she really had been here the whole time. They really did need to talk.

"Good luck, that woman is not leaving here without you." Martha smiled. "You are lucky to have her."

"Yes I am." He smiled, looking at his mother and daughter. Very lucky indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Nice long chapter to make up for no update yesterday :) As always I do not own Castle and this is just for creative fun._

When Kate walked back into Castle's room, he seriously thought his heart stopped. Her hair was wet and she was braiding it as she walked in. Castle had never seen her so relaxed and it was gorgeous.

"Richard? Darling are you alright?" Martha hadn't noticed Kate come in and was panicking over the rapid beat of the heart monitor. Castle silently cursed that it gave him away. He saw his daughter smirking at him, knowing exactly why her father's heart was speeding up.

"Yeah, I'm good. Bit of pain is all." His daughter didn't rat him out she just turned her head down to stop the snicker.

"Do you want pain meds Castle? I can get a nurse." Kate looked concerned and just as oblivious as his mother.

"No, I don't want to sleep again yet and that will knock me out."

"Alright but if the pain gets worse I am getting the nurse." Kate threatened because she was concerned Castle knew that but damn if he didn't find it cute.

"Well kiddo, I am going to take Alexis home and we will see you tomorrow." Martha stood up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Need anything?"

"Nope...I got Becket here." He looked up at Kate who had a slight blush to her cheeks, which made Castle smile wider.

"Be nice Dad." Alexis came over and gently gave him a hug. "Kate, do you need anything?"

"I'm ok Alexis, thank you. See you both tomorrow." Alexis looked at her Dad and hesitated leaving. "I will call if anything comes up, don't worry. Alexis nodded and left with Martha.

"I am making her paranoid." Castle sighed and Kate could see he felt guilty.

"She is fine." Castle looked to her disbelieving. "Alright, she will be fine. It's been a crazy week, give her a break. Above all it is not your fault. You didn't go out and get shot on purpose." Rick laughed and winced.

"True." He really was sore. He couldn't help but want to tear out the chest tube thinking it was causing the discomfort. "Did Fallon get the shooter?"

"They had her in custody last I heard. She isn't talking but we believe it may have something to do with her daughter who has yet to be found." Castle's eyes widened

"She was coerced then..."

"Possibly or she sent her daughter off somewhere safe." Kate could see the wheels turning in Castle's head. "We are keeping her on lockdown, no visitors and monitored. I should Fallon is." Kate couldn't hide her discomfort with how Fallon did business. "He is concerned there are more involved."

"Hmmm hasn't let her see an attorney?" Kate shook her head. "He should. Attorney might be relaying messages to whomever else may be involved. They should wire the cell to see if it leads them anywhere, although none of it could be used in court since it would be an illegal tap."

"Whoa there Castle you just need to rest." Kate was too worried that he was going to relapse getting himself all worked up.

"But think about it, that might be our only shot." He paused as realization set in that there might be more danger. "I want Mother and Alexis out of here. Get them to go back to the Hamptons."

"What? Castle they are not going to leave with you in the hospital."

"No, if there is still a risk of something happening and one of those psychos are out there I want them gone Kate." His breathing was becoming erratic as he got worked up. Kate hit the nurse call button, who ran right in.

"Mr. Castle you need to calm down."

"To hell I will calm down, Kate listen to me here." His eyes were pleading with her and he didn't notice the nurse administer the sedative into his IV line. The effect was immediate as his eyes got drowsy.

"Sorry but we can't have him overexerting himself." The nurse left and Kate stroke his face.

"Please Kate..." His voice faded out as the drugs took hold.

"Ok Rick, just rest." She stayed with him a few minutes until she knew he was out and called Esposito.

"Hey...yeah no he is good...can you do me a favor?...Come here and sit with him for an hour or so?...Great thanks."

CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE

Less then thirty minutes passed before Esposito showed up. "Becket, what's going on?" He knew something was up if she was leaving here.

"We got to talking about the shooting. He had some good ideas and then it dawned on him that there still might be a threat. He freaked out about Martha and Alexis, he wants them gone."

"They are never going to leave him here."

"I know but I need to try and talk to them. They had to sedate him he got so worked up, we can't have that it won't help him."

"Good luck."

"Thanks..." It was a little after seven when she got to Castle place and Martha opened the door shocked to see Kate there.

"Is everything ok?" Martha was worried knowing it had to be big for Kate to leave her sons side.

"Martha, I know you are going to argue but I need you to hear me out before you say no." Martha nodded "Rick started talking about the shooting. I updated him on what I knew, knowing full well I couldn't keep it from him." Martha smiled knowing exactly that. "He panicked knowing you two are still in the city. He wants you back in the Hamptons now, preferably further."

"Absolutely not! He thinks we would leave him like this...no Alexis would never go."

"Martha, I get this is hard but he got so panicked they had to sedate him." Kate placed her hand on Martha's. "He will relax if you and Alexis are safe. Once he is able to get chest tube removed and is mobile, I will take him up there." Martha looked surprised. "I don't want him in danger either but they won't let us move him yet."

"Alright, alright we will go...but I am not happy about this. Can you stay and help me convince Alexis?"

"Of course, maybe you can see if Ashley can go?" Martha smiled

"Not a bad idea actually, I just need to keep an eye on them is all." She stood up and called Alexis downstairs.

"Kate? What are you doing here? Is Dad ok?"

"Your father is fine."

"Sweetheart, sit down. Your dad needs us to leave..." Seeing her granddaughters face she knew she had to talk quick. "There is possibly still danger in the city and he wants us to be safe."

"No I am not leaving him again, no no way." Alexis stood up and for the first time since Kate met the girl she acted like a normal teenager.

"Alexis, he had a panic attack in the hospital because he was worried. They had to sedate him. You staying here will not help him if he is going to react that way." Kate had to be honest with her anything else wouldn't help at this point. "As soon as he has the chest tube removed and the doctor gives the green light for me to move him we will both be up there with you." She could tell Alexis was starting to understand. "If I could move him now I would but we can't."

"If you want you can bring Ashley, but as before we can't tell him why. We can't be responsible for a panic and make it harder for the detectives to get this mess solved." Martha was hoping that would swing her granddaughter but Alexis was still just standing there. Kate could see that look; she was mulling it over like her dad did. Kate had to resist smiling.

"Fine but you can tell Dad that I am not happy about this." She turned and ran up the stairs.

"That was easier then I thought it would be." Martha sighed.

"Pack him up some stuff too, maybe his laptop so he can write once he is up there."

"Good idea. Sounds like you are hoping to get him out of there soon."

"I don't like him being here either with all this going on." Kate felt her eyes tear up. "I can't watch him get hurt again."

Martha gave Kate's hand a squeeze. "You are a good woman Kate."

"Thanks Martha, I have Esposito sitting with Rick at the moment. I am going to run to my place and pack a suitcase for when he gets out. I promised as soon as he is movable I will get him up there."

Kate got up and left grabbing a cab to her apartment. She pulled a suitcase from the closet and if it wasn t obvious before it was seriously obvious now the last time she used it because of all the dust. An hour later she was back at the hospital.

"How'd it go?" Esposito was checking out the suitcase.

"Better then expected, both agreed." Kate smiled. "I promised as soon as he was mobile I would bring him up there too."

"Ah that explains the suitcase." Esposito grinned. "Going to keep him company?"

"As a matter of fact yes, not letting him out of my site." Esposito laughed.

"Lanie will love that!" Kate just rolled her eyes at him.

"Listen, Castle had an idea and I am not for this type of thing but Fallon will. You should let her meet with an attorney. If there are more involved the attorney might be the go between. You can bug the cell and see if anything shakes out." Esposito looked surprised. "I know it breaks rules and as Castle pointed out it can't be used in court but it could help get this solved once and for all. Somehow I doubt Fallon would have a problem with breaking rules." Kate couldn't hide her dislike of the Agent.

"I will tell him and see what he says. It's not a bad idea, but like you I am not entirely comfortable with it either. Althought not letting her see her attorney at all isn't sitting well so what difference at this point." Esposito stood up to go. "You alright?"

"Yeah, go ahead and keep me updated?"

"You got it." Esposito left leaving Kate with a sleeping Castle again. She tucked her suitcase into the corner of the room out of the way, pulling a book out of the front pouch and sat down beside the bed. He was still out cold. She opened the book, one of her favorites and of course his, reading until he woke back up to tell him the good news.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I do not own Castle and this is purely for creative entertainment._

It was almost midnight when Castle started to wake up. The panic that was in his eyes before he was sedated came right back full swing.

"Wait, calm down. Martha and Alexis are on their way to Hamptons, they are probably already there." He visible relaxed.

"Thanks Kate." He smiled at her still a bit foggy from sedation. "How did you get them to go?"

"Guilt and worry for you." Kate hesitated but better to just tell him. "Plus I believe Alexis is bringing Ashley." Castle's eyes got wide and the fog cleared instantly on that. "Relax your mother will watch them, geez Castle have you met your daughter she is more responsible then you." Kate teased him and it worked he smile.

"Ok alright...I can't complain much they left but did she have to bring him?" Castle pout was almost a whine and Kate laughed hard.

"You do realize at some point she will be an adult right?"

"Nope, she will always be my little girl." He pouted again. "Now stop that or you will depress me. In all seriousness though, thank you Kate."

"Anytime partner." He smiled wide at that. "So I was thinking that once you are able to get out of here, I take you up to Hamptons with Martha and Alexis."

"Will you stay too?" The sincerity and hope in his eyes shook Kate to the core.

"Yes, someone needs to keep an eye on you." She replied teasing because in all honestly she wasn't ready for a deep heart to heart. At least not until she knew he wouldn't have medical issues because of it.

"Think the doctor is flexible on that two weeks thing?"

"Castle...you need to listen to doctor, nothing that will put you at risk but if you get the chest tube out maybe we can spring you early. Maybe a nurse or doctor you can get to stay with us in Hamptons?"

"I dunno Kate, I think you would be a perfect nurse for me." Castle wiggled his eyebrows at Kate who blushed furiously.

"That may be so, but I don't have medical training and I can't have anything happen to you once we are up there." The rawness in her voice hit Castle.

"Hey, I'm alright."

"Oh yes great, you were shot. Do you get that Rick?" She was upset and frustrated. "Twice! You stopped breathing while I was trying to stop the blood from pouring out of you." Kate had tears streaking her face and she no longer had it in her to care that he saw her this way. Castle on the other hand was angry that he couldn't really move to comfort her.

"Kate? Look at me." Kate's brown eyes met his blue ones and the raw emotion in both was staggering. "I meant what I said." Kate's eyes widened, really in the back of her mind thinking he didnt remember. "I love you Kate. I have for a while and I know you are with Josh..." The emotion behind his words made his voice husky and her chest tightened.

"I'm not." Her voice was so soft Castle wasn't sure he heard her.

"I'm sorry what?" His heart was pounding because he was sure she just said I'm not.

"I broke up with him..." She looked at him and heard the monitors beeping. She knew this should wait.

"When?" Castle's voice was at a whisper now his throat so tight he barely pushed the words past his lips.

"The day you got shot. I was thinking about it already..."

"But you said you had a chance."

"Yes but I...I honestly didn't believe you felt the same way I felt about you." Kate took a frustrated breath. "When you left the precinct I was confused, because I knew you wanted to say something else and when Josh hugged me I...knew you bowed out because he was there." Kate was crying again. "I wanted you there not him. Watching you leave was hard but when I heard the shots..." A sob broke through and she just let everything pour out. "When I saw you lying there, I felt the world stop. You weren't moving..." Kate wiped at her eyes "You asked us to take care of Alexis...you can't leave me."

Kate said the last four words with such conviction it rocked Castle. He had no words. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him with what little strength he had. "Come here..." She stood up from the chair and allowed him to pull her. He used his one good side to wrap an arm around her and she buried her head into the crook of his neck. He just held her. He didn't say anything so many thoughts were running through his head. The most important of all is she loved him. She didn't say the words but he knew she did and that set his world right. She pulled away slightly and Castle put his hand up to her face wiping away the tears. "In case you missed what I said before, I love you." Kate smiled at him and he pulled her head down for a kiss. When their lips met, it was soft, sweet and passionate. The kiss ended too soon but only because he really was in no position to do more.

"I do love you Rick." She smiled at him and chuckled at the heart monitor beeping. "Guess we need to cool it or you will never get out of here." He laughed as she pulled away from him and sat back beside the bed.

"Yes, me being wired is not convenient at the moment." He smiled and entwined his fingers with hers. "But just you wait till I am unhooked." Kate laughed.

"Down cowboy...one step at a time." She saw an odd glint in his eye. "What?"

"Just picturing you in a cowgirl outfit..." Kate playfully smacked him. "Hey watch it now, your fault you said it."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Gotta say I am amazed at the response to this, if the traffic counter is right over 15,000 hits and an amazing amount of alerts! Especially loving the reviews and messages you guys rock! That so motivates me to keep on writing. Special shout out to Beckett41319Heat, your message made my night!_

It was exactly two weeks from the day he was shot, that Castle got the chest tube removed. After serious arguing and debate the Doctor agreed to release him tomorrow. He used Kate's phone and arranged a car to drive them straight to the Hamptons, he had clothes he kept there and Kate showed him her already packed suitcase.

The doctor came in the evening before his discharge to review everything. He had bandages that needed to be changed and medications to keep track of, but otherwise he was good to go. One major exception was no overdoing it, no heavy lifting, nothing that would aggravate that rib. Sore is one thing the doctor said...sharp pain is another, if that happens he needs to be seen by a doctor. At this point all Castle wanted was for Kate to sleep in a real bed, he would never say it to her but she looked tired and had lost weight. He really needed to take care of her now but had a feeling she was going to be difficult. Although tonight she gave in quickly when he insisted she sleep and not sit vigil on him. He sat there in the dim hospital room and contently watched her sleep until he finally nodded off himself.

CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE

"Wake up sleepyhead..." Castle opened his eyes to see Kate standing next to his bed. "You want out of here you need to change into real clothes, I am not taking you out in a hospital gown." Kate laughed at Castle's confused face.

"Aw you know you want to check out my butt." Castle winked at her.

"Yes, but without the medical motif would be nice." Kate laughed and Castle was surprised by her blunt response. Castle sat up and slid his legs over the side of the bed, unable to hide the wince. Everything still hurt and there was no point in denying it. "I brought you easy to wear clothes. Sweatpants and baseball shirt, thought the button up would be easier for you then over the head to start."

"Good thinking..." He stood up and waivered a bit holding the bed.

"You sure you should be leaving?" Kate was worried that he pushed to get out so quick.

"Yeah I am just not used to standing up." He joked but had to admit he felt weak.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" He looked at her and she knew he was aching to make a comment. "Seriously no jokes now, I don't want you on the floor if I leave you here to your own devices." He sighed frustrated. "Ok let's just have you sit in the chair here." Kate didn't hold onto him knowing if it were her too much help would tick her off. He sat down and he looked a pale and tired. She kneeled down and put his boxers inside the sweatpants so it was just one process for Castle instead of two. He leaned forward to grab them and hissed in pain. "Castle dammit. Just stop." She hated seeing him in pain. His legs were in the pants and she pulled them to his knees, so he could stand and pull the rest of the way. Kate kept her eyes on his and knew this was bothering him. He pulled the pants up and stood there for a second still aching from the movement. "Let me help Castle." He nodded keeping his jaw clenched. She untied the hospital gown and tossed it on the bed. You could see the bandages from the surgery and her eyes filled. She kissed him softly on the lips which earned her a smile from him. Halfway there. She handed him the shirt and he got that one stubbornly himself.

"I can't believe how tiring that was." Castle's voice was winded as he sat back down into the nearby chair.

"You were shot, twice and have been stuck in a bed for two weeks. Were you expecting to be running a marathon?" Kate knelt back down and put socks on him, this time he didn't argue. She grabbed the slip on sneaker Martha gave her for him and he was all set.

"Well you are...anxious to go." His doctor and one of the nurses came in just when Kate finished with his shoes. "You feeling alright Mr. Castle, you are very pale and I would still prefer to keep you a few more days."

"Nope I'm fine just tired and bending down wasn't my best idea." Castle grumbled

"Maybe I should have been clearer on the over doing it comment last night." The doctor looked at him sternly. "You have had major trauma Mr. Castle and frankly are lucky to be alive. You have been limited in mobility for the last few weeks and you are going to be weak. You need to allow people to help you and I must stress the fact of...not to exacerbate you injury. Quick movements will be painful you need to slowly work your way back to your regular activity. Physical therapy sessions in a few weeks would be preferable. I need to have a follow up with you in two weeks." The doctor looked up at Kate. "Please try to keep a close eye on him."

"Of course, thank you again doctor." Kate knew Castle wasn't going to listen; she was going to have to guilt him.

"Any questions about the medications or the bandaging?" The doctor looked to both of them and they both shook there heads. "Alright then, I will see you in two weeks." The Doctor left and the nurse handed Castle a clipboard of paperwork to sign off on. Kate packed up all of his things in a duffle she brought from her place and hung it over the handle of her rolling suitcase.

"I will be right back with a wheelchair." The nurse left and Castle looked aggravated.

"I don't need a wheelchair."

"Castle! Did you not just hear the Doctor..." He just looked at her and sulked. The nurse came in and Castle grumpily made his way over to the chair. The nurse wheeled him out while Kate followed pulling her suitcase and duffle. At the hospital doors, the nurse let Castle get out of the chair and wished him well. The car was waiting for them outside and Castle's driver grabbed the bags from Kate while she helped him in the car. By the time Kate was settled and the driver pulled away, Castle was fast asleep. Kate watched him, amazed at how lucky they were he was still here and looking forward to spending time with him out of the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

The house wasn't what Kate expected. It was on the water and secluded, it was a cottage compared to some of the other houses they passed on the way up. Martha and Alexis were getting Rick settled and Kate took a look around. The decor was simple yet specific. The living room was something out of a design book, it was sunken two steps down and he had a extremely comfortable looking couch covered in oversized pillows that wrapped around in front of the large fireplace.

"Kate?" Alexis was standing there smiling at her. "Want the grand tour?"

"Sure." Kate smiled and followed Alexis.

"Not what you were expecting?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I expected but this wasn't it." Kate laughed. They walked up out of the living area into what looked like Castle's office in New York. "Wow."

"Yeah Dad doesn't like to change scenery when he is writing." Alexis rolled her eyes. "I find it a little creepy, almost like you can forget where you are." Kate couldn't help but agree but at the same time it seemed very Castle. Her eyes caught the picture on his desk. It was of the two of them at the Haunt. "He has one at home too." Alexis kept walking and showed her the rest of the house. The place was gorgeous, six bedrooms with five bathrooms and when Alexis took her outside her breath caught. There was a large pool overlooking a steep drop off to the ocean.

"It's fantastic." Kate turned and looked at Alexis. "Where is your dad's room?"

"This way." Alexis led Kate to his room and he was once again fast asleep. Martha was sitting nearby.

"He is out cold. I haven't seen him sleep this way since he was a child." Martha hadn't taken her eyes off him. "What did the doctor say?"

"He is going to be tired and weak. It will take him awhile to get his strength up. We need to make sure he doesn't over do it and ensure he keeps up with his meds." Kate looked at Rick who was sleeping soundly. "He has a follow up with the doctor in two weeks."

The day passed by relatively uneventful, one of them woke him up to give him his medication and he fell back to sleep. Martha set Kate up in the bedroom across the hall from her son. Martha and Alexis slept in their rooms upstairs. Kate left her door open when she went to bed in case he needed her. She changed and slipped into bed, as soon as she pulled the covers over her she fell right to sleep.

_'No noo noo not again this can't happen.' She looked down at him lying on the concrete and the only color was a spreading crimson. He was bleeding out. 'Stay awake. Castle! Rick! Stay with me!' She put her hands on the wounds trying to staunch the bleeding, more and more blood poured from him. His color paler and paler with each second. His eyes were staring up at her hauntingly, none of the vibrant life she always saw in his eyes was there. 'Nooo Castle...' She was sobbing and started screaming._

It was three in the morning when Castle woke up, he was groggy but felt much better. He gingerly pulled back the covers and got out of bed. The noise that originally woke him was still soft in the background, he walked over toward the hall and realized it was Kate. "Castle noo..." Rick quickly made his way into Kate's room.

"Kate..." Rick sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder to wake her. "Kate, hey...wake up." Kate's eyes opened surprised to see Castle. She had tears on her face. "Hey it's ok." She sat up and was staring at him.

"Castle?" Her voice cracked. "You're alright?"

"Kate...I'm fine...shh calm down." He gentled eased himself next to her and pulled her to him. "What happened to Rick?" He joked with her to get her to relax. She didn't say anything but he felt his shirt getting wet with her tears. "Want to tell me about it?"

"Sorry, I'm being silly. I didn't mean to wake you." She started to pull away but he kept his grip on her.

"Nothing silly and I have slept plenty. Now tell me what had you thrashing and crying in your sleep." In his gut he knew it was about the shooting but he needed her to talk about it. "The shooting?" Her sob answered that question. "Kate it's ok, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful when I left the precinct." He smiled slightly knowing he just pushed her into an argument.

"No. That is ridiculous..." Kate sat up quickly unintentionally jostling Rick and he winced. "We had no way of knowing the sister was involved or how many more there were." Castle just stared at her amused. "You purposely just goaded me into that didn't you?"

"Mmhmm...it worked didn't it." Castle grinned at her with that twinkle in his eye that he was loving it too. "I had to distract you. Kate there was nothing you could have done or I could have done." Kate leaned down and kissed him. "Plus I gotta say, if this is the end result...shoot me anytime." She smacked him and he laughed, pulling her back down into another heated kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Two updates today! Yeah! Can't wait for the show to come back! I need more NF fix ;) I do not own Castle just borrowing. On with the show...

Alexis and Ashley were outside by the pool. They were working on assignments to catch up for when they went back to school Monday. Martha was off doing damage to his credit cards. Kate and Rick were relaxing in the living room watching old movies. The week had been good, he had made good progress. His movements were becoming less and less painful. Kate was pushing him to do low impact exercises to help his movements. Kate had kept in touch with Esposito they had the case closed. Fallon and the team had everyone rounded up. There were five more involved outside of the ones they had identified prior. Kate was relieved and Castle visibly relaxed when he heard the news.

"Ready to go back?" Kate asked him lying contently beside him on the couch.

"Honestly no." He sighed. "I like it here and I honestly just want to stay here with you." Kate warmed at his words but she knew they needed to get back at some point. She moved away from him and sat up to be able to look him in the eyes.

"Well I was thinking, once you get the all clear from the doctor and you are back to your fit self." She laughed at his pouting face.

"Hey I am fit! Just a little banged up..." He mumbled and Kate laughed harder.

"Ok your pre-shot self." She said sarcastically and he just continued to pout. "I believe I mentioned us needing a vacation." Rick's eyebrows went up and the previous pout was now a heart melting grin.

"Would a bikini be involved?" He whispered again, both remembering those were the first words he said when he woke up.

"Yes, but no nude beach." Kate leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Hmmm white sand and palm trees, I believe is what the lady suggested." He bragged happy he heard her.

"You heard everything I said didn't you." He just grinned wider and he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I always listen to you Kate." His voice was husky with emotion. "I love you so much." Kate's eyes filled up with tears and her throat tightened.

"I love you too..." She leaned down and kissed him putting everything she felt for him in it. He let loose a groan and he pulled her closer.

"Dad? What time are we heading back to the city?" Alexis yelled from the patio. Kate and Rick pulled away.

"We are going alone on vacation." Rick mumbled and Kate grinned. "I want you to myself with no interruptions."

"Dad?" Alexis came into the house and saw them. "Oh sorry..."

"No it's alright. Sunday night before dinner, we can drop Ashley off on the way home."

"Thanks Dad." Ashley just wanted to let his parents know. "I will leave you two alone." Alexis giggled as she left.

"Did my daughter just giggle?" Kate laughed.

"Aww come on Rick, you giggle..." Kate didn't get to finish that sentence as Rick tickled her. Their laughter filled the house.

CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE

"All packed up and ready to roll. Car should be here in a few minutes." Kate walked into Rick's room where he was standing look out over the water. "You ready?"

"Yeah I am going to miss having you here with me." Rick wrapped his arms around Kate and breathed in deep her cherry scented hair. He smiled. "I realize this is new and I don't want you to run..." He pulled back needed to see her face. "Move in with me."

"Isn't that a little quick? Plus what about Martha and Alexis? You..we.." She was rambling.

"Hey hey calm down. Just think about it." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to calm her down. "Ju..st think about it. No rush on answer, just know you have an open invite." The sincerity and emotion in his face rocked Kate to the core. She wanted to say yes, but wanted to seriously think more about it.

"Let's revisit it after our vacation. Who knows we might decide we get on each others nerves by then." She quipped.

"I could never get tired of you Kate, as I have always stated...you are an extraordinary woman." Kate's eyes misted again and she blushed.

"Cars here!" Martha yelled. "Alexis, Ashley chop chop."

"We are being summoned. Shall we Detective?" Rick put his arm out for Kate and she smiled looping her arm with his.


	13. Chapter 13

Home

Kate walked into her apartment and for the first time in her adult life felt lost. She had never been one to rely on anyone or to not like her personal space, but now that she was here she wanted nothing more then to go back over to Castles. She unpacked her bag and straightened up her apartment. It was late, she changed and got into bed. As she laid there her mind was running a million miles per hour...wondering what the doctor would say...planning vacation...Rick asking her to move in. Her last thought before sleep finally took her was...how long would it take her to pack up her apartment?

Rick was restless, he missed Kate. They had been apart less then two hours and all he wanted was to go to her. He didn't want to push her and make her run. He also wanted to be sure she knew how much he loved her and needed her. His challenge was to find a balance. He wondered what she was doing and if she missed him as much as he was missing her. It had been weeks since he slept alone and now he was laying here wide awake unable to stop the constant questions. He finally gave up and went to his office, refocusing his energy on his next Nikki Heat novel.

Kate woke up groaning as the alarm screamed at her. Today was her first day back to work and for the first time she really didn't feel like going in. Staring at the clock she decided she needed to check on him. She dialed his cell and he picked up on the first ring.

"Castle?"

"Were you holding the phone in breathless anticipation of my call?" Kate teased him and he didn't say anything. "Rick, you alright?"

"Yeah sorry, didn't get much sleep."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Um no, not really." He sounded exhausted.

"You need sleep Castle, I am sure your doctor will love that." She paused "Were you having pain?"

"No." He knew he would sound pathetic but he said it anyway. "I missed you." Kate smiled at the comment but felt bad that he didn't sleep because of her.

"Rick, you should have called me." Her tone was full of concern and guilt.

"No you just left, I..I'm fine. Got lots of writing done." His voice was more awake and teasing.

"Really, Nikki Heat hmm."

"What can I say you inspire me." His voice was husky and she knew exactly what she inspired.

"Well get ready you have your doctor appointment soon. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" She was actually bummed she wasn't going but didn't want to push.

"No it's alright, Mother is going with me. Plus it is your first day back and I figured you would be itching to get back to work." She didn t say anything and that worried him. "Kate?"

"No not really, I am still in bed not feeling like going into work." She laughed softly. "See what you do to me." He laughed at that.

"Detective Becket not wanting to work, wow I really have corrupted you." His voice was full of amusement and the emotion more prevalent was joy. He made her want to spend time with him and not work. "Will you come over tonight?"

"Yes I will be there as soon as I can. You call me to let me know what the doctor says."

"Yes mam." He laughed. "Go get ready, once you are there you will be happy and you know it." Kate laughed.

"Maybe...love you. Call me later."

"Love you too Kate." With that they hung up and both were grinning ear to ear.

CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE

"Becket! Good to have you back!" Esposito came over and did something they don't do, hugged her.

"Whoa, hi to you too miss me much." She laughed

"You know it, I just had Ryan here for company." He laughed. "How is Castle?" Ryan heard them and walked over.

"Becket, welcome back."

"Thanks, yeah Castle is good. He has a follow up with the Doctor today. So what did I miss?" Esposito and Ryan looked at each other and then just started dishing on everything that happened with Fallon, the sister and the other suspects they grabbed. The two of them were like schoolgirls gossiping. Kate had no idea how long they were talking till the Captain called her.

"Becket?"

"Sir." Becket stood and walked over to him.

"Have a seat." The Captain closed his door ignoring the looks from Esposito and Ryan. "How is Castle doing?"

"Good, he has follow up with Doctor today. He is still not 100% but better."

"How are you?" Kate looked surprised by the question.

"I'm good sir."

"Anything you need to tell me Detective?" The Captain was smiling so she knew what he was asking.

"Yes sir, Castle and I have started seeing each other." Kate smiled and blushed slightly feeling as though she was being interrogated by her father.

"About time." Kate looked at him a little surprised. "Just no making out in the precinct and it will be fine." Kate smiled embarrassed.

"Of course not sir, um actually I know I have been out but I would like to put in for some vacation time?"

"Becket from the time you were at the hospital and said suspects were still on the loose you were on the clock protecting a victim. Technically you only used two weeks vacation, when you were in the Hamptons."

"Thank you Captain. I am not sure date yet but I should know soon."

"Not a problem, you have never taken any real vacation time since you have been here. You probably have enough to be out a few months. Do you know when Castle will be back here?"

"I don't know, I have a feeling he is torturing the Doctor about it now." The Captain laughed.

"It's good to have you back."

"Thank you Sir." Kate got up and went to her desk. She had to admit Castle was right, it was nice to be back here. She was sitting less then ten minutes when a call came in...they had a body.

CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE

"Mr. Castle, how are you feeling?" The doctor was examining Castle incision sites.

"I'm feeling much better Doc." Castle was relieved he convinced his Mother to wait outside, he didn't need her chiming in.

"How's the pain?" The doctor pressed lightly on the areas around the ribs.

"Alright, the ribs are still tender and laughing too hard or certain movements really hurt." Castle couldn't help but wince remembering how many times the last few weeks certain regular movements he always did made his eyes water from pain.

"Ribs take time to heal, especially one that I had to reassemble." The doctor smiled repressing a laugh at Castle squeamish face. "I would like to see you in a month. Did you have any questions?"

"When am I cleared for going back to the precinct?" The doctor raised his eyesbrows at him. "I mean if I were Becket, when would I be allowed back in the field."

"Well I would probably put you on desk duty for another month." Castle immediately sulked.

"You actually go out in the field with Detective Becket?"

"Yes, I am her partner. It's odd I know but we work well together." Castle smiled thinking of Kate.

"We can re-evaluate at your next visit."

"I was planning a vacation. Am I allowed to fly?"

"Sorry Mr. Castle, but no planes. Cabin pressure and a healing lung aren't the best idea as of yet." Castle's face fell, that killed his idea for where they could go on vacation.

"Thanks Doctor." Castle shook his hand. "See you in a month." With that he left and his mother followed him out.

"Richard, why are you sulking? Did the doctor tell you bad news?" Martha was worried that something was wrong with his face.

"No, sorry no I am fine." He smiled at her feeling bad that he worried her. "Just not what I wanted to hear Martha waved a cab and they were headed back to the loft. I'm basically on desk duty for a month till I see the Doctor again, no shadowing Kate outside the precinct." Martha was relieved but she didn't want him to see that. "Plus no planes which puts a kink in my vacation plans."

"I don't see why you are surprised about desk duty, if it were Kate and she wanted back to the field this soon you would handcuff her to her desk."

"True." He smiled, dammit his mother was right. "Good point."

"Vacation hmm...and where might you and the beautiful Detective be going?" Martha was thrilled that Kate and her son finally got their heads out of the sand.

"I was originally thinking Maui but no flying puts a damper on that. "

"You can always sail somewhere darling." Martha thought for a moment. "How about the Bahamas or the Turks? You can take a train down and then charter a boat."

"Not a bad idea. Sound like I will be doing internet research today." The cab pulled up the loft and they paid making their way in.

"I think you should get some sleep, no offense but you look dreadful."

"Gee thanks mother I didn't sleep well last night." Martha knew exactly why, no Kate. Martha opened the door to the loft and they both went in.

"Go lay down and take a nap, I will wake you in a few hours."

"Alright..." He walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. "By the way, Kate is coming for dinner after work." Martha just smiled, her son was in love and it made her happy. The two of them were perfect together.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: First I want to apologize for not updating sooner, my grandfather died late Wednesday afternoon and I haven't been in a writing mode. Honestly I struggled a bit writing this chapter. Excuse the shortness but wanted to get back into the flow of this. As always I do not own Castle and am only writing for enjoyment. Thank you again for the alerts and reviews...on with the story._

"Hello?" Kate called out using her key letting herself into Castle's loft.

"Kate dear, how are you?" Martha walked over from the kitchen with a glass of wine in hand.

"Worried, Rick never called to tell me how it went with the Doctor."

"He lay down as soon as we got back, I didn't know he promised to call you." Martha frowned, she didn't think of it honestly. "I am sorry dear."

"What did the Doctor say?"

"He is fine dear, don't worry. The Doctor gave him some restriction he is less then pleased about, but otherwise he is fine." Martha smiled at Kate, she really liked this woman. "Go on up, maybe sleeping beauty is finally awake." Martha laugh and Kate rolled her eyes. There are times Rick and his mom sounded so much alike.

"Thanks Martha." Kate up the stairs and softly opened Rick s bedroom door. His room was softly lit from the city light outside. Rick was lying on his back, looking peaceful. While he was sleeping you couldn't see the pain or stress from the last few weeks on his face. Kate pulled off her jacket and shoes. She walked over and crawled onto the bed next to him. Rick hadn't stirred. She laid her head on his shoulder, an arm over his waist and wrapped her leg over his. They were apart one day and she missed him more then she could imagine.

"Kate?" Rick mumbled coming out of a sleepy haze.

"Hey sleepy, you are in trouble."

"Already?" Kate smiled at his tone he was adorable sleepy and confused.

"Think about it..."

"Oh hell, I was supposed to call you." He sighed "I'm sorry. How mad are you?"

"Martha diffused me, honestly I was more worried then anything else." Kate propped herself up to look at him. "Tell me."

"I am healing up fine. I am officially on desk duty for next month, until my next Doctor visit. No going in the field with you." You could see the aggravation and sadness in his eyes. "Also no flying which puts a damper on where I originally wanted to go for our vacation."

"Well we can go wherever you were plotting once you are cleared from your Doctor." Kate gave him a wide smile. "Desk duty hmm, well I can't say I am surprised."

"Yes well...Mother reminded me that if it were you, I wouldn't want you back in the field that fast either. Although I also know you would be kicking and screaming till you were." He gave her his Castle melt your hear smile.

"Yes so very true." Kate laughed. "You know me far too well."

"No such thing." He pulled her to him and kissed her. His hand slid up her back to her neck and tangled his fingers into her hair kissing her deeper. When they pulled away they were both breathless. "I missed you today."

"Me too." Kate laid back down snuggling up against him. "So...were you serious about me moving in with you?" She was nervous but hearing Ricks heart rate spike and his sharp intake of breath, made her smile.

"Yes of course, does that mean you are or are you still thinking about it?" Rick's voice was shaky, he hoped she was.

"I...I miss you too much to not." Her voice was soft and she again moved so she could see his face.

"Yes, that was a yes." She nodded and he pulled her to him kissing her again. She smiled against his lips. He pulled away and looked at her, raising one eyebrow. "You're not messing with me right?"

"No Castle, I am not messing with you." She laughed hard. "Not a bad idea though..."

"Hey now, be nice." They were lying on the bed holding each other. "I will call a mover and see how quick we can get your stuff here. Is that alright?"

"Yes, but my lease isn't up yet."

"So I will buy you out of it." He grinned.

"No. I will keep paying it till the lease is up. I don't want you paying everything for me. That's not me."

"You are a stubborn woman, Katherine Becket."

"Yes, it's why you love me." After a few more kisses they both got up and headed downstairs. Rick was grinning ear to ear and Kate was glowing.

"Well what has you beaming?" Martha could see the joy pouring from her son as they made their way downstairs.

"Kate has agreed to move in with me, well us but really me." Kate reached the bottom step and Rick came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and beamed at his mother. Kate on the other hand looked happy but hesitant as she stepped away from Rick.

"If that is ok with you, I don't want to...if you and Alexis aren't ok with it." Kate felt the need to ask to ensure she was welcome to the whole Castle family.

"Don't be silly, of course dear. You are more then welcome." Martha got up and gave Kate a hug. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"What's going on?" Alexis startled the three of them.

"Pumpkin, I asked Kate to move in with us and she said yes." He smiled at her, searching her face for any hesitation. Alexis grinned.

"That's so cool!" She jumped and hugged Rick.

"Thanks Pumpkin..." Rick whispered as he held her.

"Seriously it's about time." Alexis released her Dad and hugged a shocked Kate. Alexis saw Kate's expression and laughed. "What you two have been...orbiting each other for years." Kate looked at Rick who was laughing.

"She sounds like Lanie." Kate muttered which made Castle laugh harder and Alexis just smiled with that same glow Castle gets in her eyes. All Kate could think was that she was severely outnumbered now.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. As always I don't own Castle and am only borrowing :)

"All set." Rick glowed as he walked back into the living room to sit with Kate.

"Huh?" Kate was lost; Rick had gone to his office for a few minutes while she sat chatting with Martha and Alexis.

"Movers...they are scheduled for Saturday." He smiled slyly loving her look of shock. "Hey, I wanted to get the ball rolling before you change your mind." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Wow...ok then. I should go home and start packing." Kate went to stand up and Rick grabbed her hand.

"You are kidding?" Kate smiled at him.

"Yes and no, I do need to pack."

"They can pack." He stated as if obvious.

"I am not having strange people pack all my stuff."

"That's what they do." He looked confused.

"Ok...let me rephrase I do not want strange men handling my lingerie." She smiled knowing she had him there. It finally clicked in Rick's head and his eye's twinkled.

"No...that would be my job." He leaned over and kissed Kates neck.

"Um Dad...I so didn't need to hear that." Alexis blushed and Martha just laughed at her granddaughters discomfort.

"Sorry pumpkin. Who wants pizza?" All three women looked at him. "What I am not cooking, I know Mother isn't cooking and I have a hankering for Pizza." Rick dialed knowing all their favorites and ordered the pies for delivery.

CASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLE

Saturday afternoon when Kate showed up with the movers, she was surprised when she went to what was now their bedroom. Rick had ordered an identical armoire for her that now stood beside his, as well as cleared half the closet for her. She didn't have a ton of stuff since majority of what she owned was blown up during that case a year ago. They had talked and she decided she didn't want to bring all her furniture since his place had everything. To her surprise he had a storage unit with overflow from when he redecorated after his divorce. Anything she didn't want to bring, Kate sent there with the movers. They were standing in their bedroom unpacking her stuff, well she was unpacking, he was watching.

"You can redecorate if you want?" Kate turned to look at his surprised.

"What?" She couldn't help but still be surprised by this man.

"It's our place now and I want you to feel comfortable here." Rick stood up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "This is your home too." Kate couldn't hold back the moisture in her eyes and a single tear fell.

"I love you." She kissed him. "You are making me a big girl." She wiped her eyes and laughed. He just stared at her with an utter and complete look of love. "I love your place as it is. If and only if I wanted to change something I'll ask...now back to unpacking."

"Hmm where is that lingerie..." He whispered into her ear making her shiver.

"Don't know, we are going to have to find it if you want to see me in it." A flush of desire went through Kate at the thought. They had yet to make love. They had done plenty of other things but not that yet. Rick wanted to wait until he was better and she agreed, although the waiting was making them both crazy.

"You do love to torture me..." His eyes were darker the passion unmistakable.

"Down cowboy, you are still wincing from those ribs." Rick pouted. "For as much as I want to throw you down and have my way with you, I also would feel horrible if I hurt you." Their eyes locked and the sincerity and worry in Kates eyes melted his heart.

"Only way you could hurt me Kate, is if you weren't here. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." His eyes were panicked as his thoughts went back to her losing consciousness in the freezer.

"Hey...where did that come from?" Kate stared at him and could see his breathing speed up. "Rick, hey we're fine." She eased him back over to sit on the bed. He never let go of her, he was having a panic attack.

"Sorry...sorry, give me a second." His voice was unsteady and Kate could feel him shake. "Just had a flash of us back in the freezer..." his voice cracked "you stopped talking, moving I thought I lost you." Kate rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand as he calmed down.

"I was worried when you didn't come to right away after Esposito and Ryan got us out. You weren't responsive." Kate thought back to her panic that day when she realized he wasn't waking up. Josh had pulled her away from Castle to take care of her and she was helpless. "I was so relieved when I saw you sit up in the ambulance."

"You were the first thought in my head and the first thing I asked was if you were alright..." His voice was low and Kate barely heard him, but the words made her heart constrict.

"Too many close calls that day..." She put her hand over where one of the bullets hit him. "One was far too close."

"What a pair we are..." Rick whispered still looking into her eyes. "Alright that's enough of that, let's get you unpacked." He stood up with Kate and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling her with him to open another box.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been three weeks since Kate moved in and Rick walked into the precinct with a little bounce in his step.

"Castle!" "Castle!" Esposito and Ryan immediately walked over happy to see him at the precinct again.

"Hey guys..." He gave them that Castle smile that usually made them roll their eyes at him but this time it made both Detectives smile. "Missed me I see."

"Yeah Bro, you know it. It's no fun without you hear to tease Becket." Esposito smirked. Rick looked over Kate wasn't at her desk.

"Speaking of Becket..." Castle looked over to her desk. "Where is she?"

"I believe she is down with Lanie." Ryan looked over to Esposito. "She is either gossiping about my partner here, or talking about our new case." Castle just waggled his eyebrows and went down to visit his favorite ME and girlfriend. As he walked toward the ME Office he could hear the two of the chatting. Lanie was dying for details. He chuckled to himself.

"Only you could make standing over a body on a morgue table hot." Castle smiled as the ME came bounding toward him.

"Good to see you up and about writer man." Lanie hugged him. "Did you miss me or are you looking for her?"

"Both." He smiled

"Good answer." Lanie gave him a appreciate grin "I knew there was a reason I liked you." Lanie winked and went back to the body on the table.

"Becket, miss me?" He smiled at her knowing she did, but Kate rolled her eyes happily sliding back into their usual banter.

"I just saw you a few hours ago." Kate quipped trying to keep with her usual persona.

"Yes...so immensely." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You do have an ego don't you." She put her arms around his neck and smiled softly at him. He didn't reply he just leaned in and kissed her to show just how much he missed her. Lanie stood in their watching and fanned herself as they pulled apart.

"Wooh is it hot in here or is it you two? Damn girl...how did you stay away from him this long?" Lanie smirked and gave Castle an appreciative look. "Something about a man that sure of himself just makes you mmmmhmm." Kate blushed furiously and Castle just smiled more.

"Do you two need to talk work more or can I steal Detective Becket?" Kate didn't say anything she was still blushing from his kiss and Lanie's comment.

"No, please she is all yours." Lanie went back to what she was doing and as they walked out they heard her quip. "As if you needed to ask..."

"I heard that!" Kate's voice yelled from the hall and Lanie just smiled going back to examining the body of the latest murder victim.

"Remys?" He asked as he led her into the elevator.

"Lunch sounds good." She eyed him knowing something was up. "I take it from the look on your face that you are having a good day?"

"Hmm you could say that." The elevator doors opened and he gestured for her to precede him. "Ladies first." She had her head down and her hair hid her face to hide the smile. They walked out of the precinct, reaching the steps where he fell. They grasped hands and made their way to Remys. After they ordered Kate looked at him trying to decipher what had him glowing. "Spill Castle." To which he grinned and his eyes twinkled.

"I saw the doc today. I am much improved and he agreed to let me go back to shadowing you."

"Wow...that was fast." Kate couldn't help but feel panic with joy. "Are you sure you want to come back?" Her voice was hesitant but his face fell.

"Kate, I'm your partner and I miss being there by your side." He grasped her hand from across the table. "You're worried?"

"God...yes. Castle you were almost killed." Kate stopped as the food arrived at the table. The waiter asked them if they need anything else and Rick replied. Kate just kept staring at him. "You have me, why do you need to be with me all the time?" Rick visibly flinched.

"What, so you think that since I am dating you now and got what 'I wanted', I don't need or want to help catch bad guys?" His tone was angry and hurt. There was no way it couldn't be. This was their first real argument since they got together and he couldn't help but be pissed at her reaction. "Were you actually hoping the Doctor wouldn't let me come back?" The question was a harsh whisper but Kate didn't reply she looked like a dear in the headlights.

"What...no...I..I don't know what I was thinking...hoping.." Kate was frustrated and knew this conversation was spiraling out of control. She didn't say anything else she just sat there and was at a loss for words. Rick on the other hand was so hurt and angry with what she said, he pulled out his wallet, put money on the table and left. It happened so fast she didn't react fast enough. By the time Kate realized what he did he was already out the door. There she sat in their booth in the corner with tears down her face realizing how much she just screwed up.

CASTLECASTLECASTLE

Kate went back to the precinct and instantly Esposito and Ryan knew something was wrong. Neither had the courage to approach her, Kate sat at her desk and dove into the case. Esposito discretely pulled out his phone and texted Lanie. _'something went down with Kate, you need to talk to her'_ Less then a minute later Kates phone rang.

"Becket...be right down." Kate looked to Esposito and Ryan. "I think Lanie has something on our vic, be right back." Esposito and Ryan just gave a nod as she headed to the elevator.

"You text Lanie?" Ryan asked Esposito as soon as the doors closed.

"Hell yes, I am not touching that. She has a gun too." Esposito and Ryan locked eyes outright admitting that Becket scared them when she was like this.

"Lanie, what do you have?" Lanie took one look at Kate and knew something was wrong. She walked around Kate and closed the door to her office.

"What happened?" Kate looked away. "Kate, Esposito texted me he knew something was off with you and I can see it. Talk to me."

"I screwed up."

"Castle? The two of you were just heating up my office." Lanie was lost.

"He took me to Remys for lunch and I asked what had him so happy. The doctor gave him the all clear to shadow me again." Lanie smiled thinking that was good, until Kate looked at her with tear filled eyes. "I reacted badly."

"What did you say?"

"I told him something along the lines of...if he was sure he wanted to come back." Kate looked away from Lanie. "And said something like, did he have to be around me all the time."

"Oh girl you didn't..." Lanie didn't know what to say.

"Much more was said, but he was very hurt and angry, he left before we even ate." Kate was openly crying now which Lanie hadn't seen often in all the years she knew her. "I was so stunned by the argument, I didn't react fast enough to catch him. I really screwed up."

"Do you not want him to come back?" Lanie knew she needed to grab this by the horns for Kates sake.

"No..I do"

"But?" Lanie prodded

"I almost lost him Lanie. What if it happens again?"

"The same could be said for him with you." Kate looked at her and knew her friend was right. "He loves you Kate. He loves helping solve crimes. You know he didn't just hang around to get more details for his book."

"He said..he thinks that I.." Kate was really upset, she raked her fingers through her hair angry at herself. "He asked if I thought now that we were dating and he got what 'he wanted' that he didn't want to catch the bad guys...Shit." Lanie s eyes went wide.

"Kate, what bothers you most about him coming back?" Kate looked at her surprised by the question and thought for a moment. "Is it him being shot or you not being there to save him?"

"Both." Kate answered without hesitation that was the crux of it.

"I know Castle is not a cop, but he has been a damn fine addition to the team. Have you talked to the Captain?" Kate looked at Lanie confused. "Maybe Castle can be trained, get a gun permit to carry in some capacity. I mean that would solve for part of your problem, he has used your backup piece in a pinch."

"True." Kate was lost in thought. "Thanks Lanie." Kate hugged her and went upstairs to talk to the Captain.


	17. Chapter 17

When Kate got home the house was quiet. She went upstairs first to see if anyone was home. No Martha or Alexis. She went back downstairs and saw that his study door was closed. She knocked and received no response; she turned the knob and found that too was empty.

"Shit." Kate looked at the clock it was almost seven at night. She called Rick and got his voicemail. Finally for the sake of easing her mind, she called Alexis. The girl answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Alexis, hi are you alright?"

"Yes, I am over Paiges' house. Is everything ok?" The girl's voice took a worried tone and Kate cursed herself for forgetting about her planned sleepover.

"Yes everything is fine, I forgot is all."

"Kate, seriously what's wrong?" She was a mini-Castle.

"I had a spat with your Dad at lunch." Kate sighed she hated to tell Alexis this. "Nobody is home and I'm worried."

"Was his study door closed?" Kate tilted her head surprised at the question.

"As a matter of fact yes..."

"He's at the Haunt." Alexis now sounded worried. "He goes there when he is upset, in that hidden office. That way he can be left alone, sometime he writes there. He hasn't done it in a long time though; last time was before your apartment blew up."

"Don't worry sweetie, I will find him and talk to him. I need to apologize, it was me not him." Kate wanted to assure the girl she had come to think of as a daughter, she felt horrible for worrying her.

"Thanks Kate. Let me know okay?"

"I will text you when I find him." Kate hung up and grabbed her keys, heading out to find Rick. It had been months since Kate was here. Rick was smart enough to put an encasement around the secret entrance so nobody could see it was there. She remembered when they found the way to trigger the door and his face lit up. She went down into the room, closing the door behind her. There he was sitting on a couch that hadn t been there before with a glass of Scotch in his hand. He looked broken and it was her fault. Kate quickly texted Alexis saying she found him to ensure the girl didn't worry.

"Rick?" He made no attempt to move or look at her, just kept his eyes focused on his glass. "I'm sorry." Kate sat down beside him and put her hand on his lap. She instantly felt him tense up. "I screwed up and I didn't handle today well." Rick laughed, still not looking at her and took a large gulp of his drink. "How many of those have you had?" Rick shot her a look and she hesitated. "I am only asking so I know how far into an actual conversation we can have." She had honestly never seen him this way and truly didn t know how to proceed. He had seen her at her best and her worst.

"This is only my second glass Detective." She winced at him calling her by her job title.

"Rick, I am sorry for how I reacted today. I in no way want you to think that I do not like being with you." Rick's eyes found hers and he sat waiting for her to continue. "Let me finish what I need to say before you interrupt me." She smiled knowing he loved to interrupt but received no reaction from him. "You are not a cop, at least not officially. You are a part of our team, a valued part of it." Rick's feature's softened as her words sunk in. "I worry about you being shot on the job, but more so when I am not there to protect you since I have the gun. You go out with us and put yourself at risk and I can't lose you." Her emotions took hold of her as her throat closed up at the thought of it, her eyes filled. "I know that you feel the same way about me." Rick's eyes softened more realizing she understood his fears too. "I talked to the Captain." His eyebrow went up looking at her wondering where the hell this was going. "If you want to come back, we want to see about bringing you back in a different capacity." He looked confused. "We haven't figured it out yet but the Captain agreed that you being armed would be a good thing. Besides putting you through the academy and making you an official cop, I didn't have any ideas but Captain Montgomery is looking into it."

"Wait you want me to be one of you? Officially?" Rick was moved by her suggestion and wondered where it came from. "That isn't what is felt like earlier..."

"I panicked and I shouldn't have. You have been my partner and had my back for almost three years I shouldn't have said what I did, but my concerns are valid." Kate looked at him hoping that she was forgiven. "The academy would be difficult; you don't just go and are an instant detective. That would piss off many at the academy if you bypassed the regular process. We don't have an answer yet but we ll figure something out soon."

"Captain Montgomery is ok with this?"

"He agreed that it was a necessary step if you continued to work with us. He doesn't want anything to happen to you either." Kate's voice was thick with emotion. All the talk of him hurt again was painful. He looked at her and could see the sincerity in her face.

"I have one question...did you mean what you said about me getting what I want in any way shape or form?" He couldn't hide the hurt or sting from those words earlier. That was why he left, he didn't want to say anything reactive and make it worse.

"No and I am sorry." Her tears fell and he gave in. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She openly sobbed at this point, he just held her. "I love you and I am not good with relationships. I don't want to screw this up."

"Kate as long as we talk we won't screw this up as you put it but you can't push me away." He smiled slightly, still hurt but knew he had to let it go. "Can I finish telling you what the doctor said?" Kate sat up and looked at him surprised.

"Shit, there was more?" Rick laughed at her words.

"Yes, the only thing that still needs healing is my rib that shattered. That is going to take awhile. I have to wear a vest when I am out with you, no exceptions. It will reduce any impact to that rib and ensure I don't make it worse. Basically no high impact sports, which you know I live for." He joked trying to cheer her up a bit. "Also he believes my lung is strong enough so we can fly to where I wanted for vacation." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"When are we going?"

"When can you go? I assume you have to clear it through the Captain?"

"I had asked him when we first got home, so he is expecting it. You tell me when, and I am there." He grinned and pulled her into a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Warning! This is adult content! As always I do not own Castle. Enjoy! (BTW the resort I reference is a real place. Google it. It is gorgeous!) Four chapters in one day...how much do you love me! Once again thank you all for reviews, alerts and most especially those that gave their condolences.**_

Three weeks later...

"Wow!" Kates eyes were wide and she was beyond floored. Rick had booked them a Villa at Turtle Bay Resort in Oahu. Rick grinned at her reaction. Gave money to the bellboy and closed the door, leaving the bags there for the immediately time being.

"I take it that means you like it." He followed behind her as she walked over to French doors that were opened up to a patio; the sheer curtains were billowing in the Pacific breeze.

"Wow!" You step off the patio and there was the Pacific, crystal blue waters crashing upon the picturesque white sandy beach.

"You have been reduced to one word responses. Who are you and what happened to my Kate?"

"Your Kate..." Kate turned around and walked up to him pulling him into a deep kiss. She pulled away and looked at him. "I guess I am your Kate." She smiled and he leaned down for another passionate kiss. "Have you been here before?"

"Never, I have wanted to...but only with you." His voice was a ragged whisper. "I am still amazed by you, that you are here with me."

"Always..." Her words rocked them both and he swept her up bridal style, taking her straight to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, her arms tightened around his neck, pulling him tighter to her as the kiss spiraled out of control. Their breaths turned to passion laced pants. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck, eliciting a moan from Kate that fueled him further. Her hands ran through his hair, sending a deep shiver down his spine. "Too many clothes..." He sat up, grabbed her shirt and slid it over her head, discarding it to the floor.

"Oh god...Kate..." His eyes darkened as he took in the sight of her. "Mmm...black lace bra, can I assume the panties match?" Kate gave him a wicked smile and he groaned. Unbuttoning her pants and slid them from her, leaving her there for him see. "Goddess..." Pulling his shirt over his head and discarded his pants, leaving him in his black briefs. Her eyes were in a passion induced haze. Rick climbed back on the bed near her feet and kissed his way up her legs.

"Castlle..." Her body was on fire from his kisses. His hands slide up her hips, ripping the panties from her. "Oh god..." He interspersed kisses along her thighs, nudging her legs open and finally he kissed her core. His tongue stroked her, causing her back to arch off the bed and hands gripping the sheets. He pushed his tongue into her, swirling around her clit and finally a slow lick that caused her to call out for him. "Yes..." He looked up to see her face in rapture as he slowly slid a finger into her. "Please...oh..." Kate could only whimper as he slid a second finger into her while he worked her clit with his tongue pushing her over the edge. She called his name, shuddering and thrusting as he devoured her with his mouth. Her cries signaled he accomplished his first goal. He nipped, kissed and lick his way back up her body. Unclasping the hot black lace bra and latching his mouth to her breast. "Riick..." Her voice almost made him come undone. Kate pulled his head away from her breast to her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips and that sent another shot of ecstasy through her.

"God, Kate I love you..." He pulled back to look in her eyes and savored the emotion shining through them.

"I need you inside me. Make love to me Rick." He groaned as she stroked him through his briefs. They pushed them down and he kicked them away as she continued to stroke him. He settled himself between her legs, enjoying the feel of her breasts against his chest. His length rubbed against her core and she arched up against him.

"I have waited so long for this..." His voice a ragged whisper as he kissed her, they pulled apart searching each others eyes. He slowly...almost painfully slid into her, both moaning as he filled and stretched her. "Kate..." His eyes watered up as the emotion overwhelmed him.

"Love you..." She moaned as he slowly slid in and out of her in a soft paced rhythm. She kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and he eyes rolled back. She thrust her hips to meet his and their pace quickened. She wrapped her legs around his hips sending him deeper eliciting moans from both of them. Their pace frenzied as their bodies took over, driving them to release. Rick buried his head along her neck whispering his need and love between moans. Between his movements and words, her body contracted around him, sending him into oblivion with one last thrust of his hips. The only sound in the room was their ragged breaths. He looked down at her and kissed her softly.

"Tell me again why we waited three years to do that." He whispered still panting for air and she laughed.

"Seems to me that we have some time to make up for then..." She grinned and kissed him deeply. He hardened again within her. She moaned and rolled them over so she was on top. She sat up, driving him deeper into her and they both cried out as they continued making up for lost time.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sorry for delayed update, I was honestly distracted by another story I am working on. Here is a mini update. Plan to wrap this up soon. Thank you all for all the alerts and reviews._

As Rick opened his eyes, overcoming the haze of sleep, he felt Kate snuggle closer to him. He grinned as he warmed remembering the last days events. Looking down at Kate, still sound asleep with her head against his chest, he knew this was the woman he wanted with him the rest of his life. Glancing over at the clock, he couldn't stop the chuckle.

"Morning..." Kate mumbled still half asleep.

"More like afternoon." He grinned smugly.

"What time is it?" Her tone was adorable as she was barely conscious.

"Two."

"Wasn't it two when we got here?" Kate was finally shaking through her sleepy state.

"I believe, we were preoccupied." He kissed her forehead, relishing the closeness.

"Hmm...we were weren't we." Kate propped herself up to see his face, flashing him a wicked grin.

"Do we plan to leave the villa today or would you like to stay in?" His grin mischievous and Kate flushed with the images that went through her head from the melting smile.

"Well...let me think." Kate leaned down, kissing his next and collarbone, eliciting a soft moan from Rick. She pulled the sheets away, sprawling across him, her breast pressed hard against his chest. "How about we find the shower...together...and then get some food." Rick just smiled, pulling Kate with him to the large master bath. He turned on the water and led Kate under the water.

"Hmm...convenient." Kate mumbled against his lips, as he lifted her onto the large shelf in the shower. "Very convenient height. Did you ask about this when you booked?" Kate laughed.

"Oh..yes, that is the first thing I ask..." Rick kissed her neck and nibbled her ear. "Is there a shelf that is multi functional in your master bath?" They both laughed and she just wrapped her legs around him as he slid inside of her.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Sorry to keep everyone hanging so long on this. Got inspired by another one of my shows and was on a roll with other stories. The finale Monday night was fantastic! Here is last chapter of this story. Already have a new one in the works. Thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews Castle fans really do rock!_

Six Months Later

Ringing pushed through their sleepy haze and Kate fumbled for the phone. "Beckett...be there in a few." Kate hung up, lying back on the bed, trying to shake the last curtain of sleep. She looked over to see Rick with a pillow over his head and she laughed. "Rick?" She pressed herself against him and heard a soft moan come from him. "Rick, we have a body."

He threw the pillow away and pulled her to him. "I seem to have a body right here." He grinned, kissing her neck.

"Castle! We gotta go, murder doesn't wait." She groaned, really not wanting to leave the bed either.

He pulled away and looked at her with an amused face. "Why is it...that when you agree with my idea, but don't want me to know...I am Castle?" He laughed.

"Because that gets your attention..." She climbed out of bed smiling, heading for the shower.

"I assure you Detective, other things certainly get my attention." He climbed out of bed and chased her into the shower, pinning her to the bathroom wall. "Now is that a way to greet your husband in the morning." Kate grinned and kissed him passionately. "Mmmm much better..." He smiled as they both stripped down and got into the shower.

* * *

Kate walked up to Ryan and Esposito with Rick close behind. "What have we got?"

"Isabella Royce. It looks like she was shot point blank, to the back of the head." Esposito finished, looking up at Kate. "This was Mike Royce's daughter."

"Did we know he had a daughter?" Castle asked, while Kate was just staring at the poor girls body.

"No." She replied before Esposito could. "Any witnesses?"

"Nothing." Ryan spoke this time, knowing this was hard on Kate.

"Canvas the area. See if we can find out more." Kate turned to look at Rick, as Esposito and Ryan walked away. "Let's go talk to her mother and see what she knows." Rick nodded and fell in step with her back to the car.

* * *

They pulled up to the address listed on Isabella's license. There was a car in the driveway, but Kate instantly felt her stomach clench. "Something isn't right here." She could see the front door was slightly open, she pulled out her gun and Rick followed suit. Both approached cautiously. "NYPD. Miss Royce?" Kate called out, gently pushing the door the rest of the way open. Kate caught movement in the kitchen. "NYPD, come out slowly with your hands up!" A shot rang out and Kate was hit. She fell to the ground, but kept her gun still pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Kate!" Rick felt his heart drop, but kept his focus toward the kitchen.

"Go. I'm fine. I will cover." Her voice was laced with pain, but he pushed forward into the kitchen. There was a woman, who looked like Isabella with a man holding a gun to her head. Kate pulled out her phone. Calling for backup and an ambulance, while pulling off her belt to tourniquet her leg to slow the bleeding.

"NYPD put the gun down slowly." Rick kept his voice calm. "You are not getting out of here, so just put the gun down."

"You are not NYPD. I know who you are. You and your wife should have stayed out of this." The man's voice was gruff and he tightened his grip on the frightened woman. "This is bigger then the two of you."

Rick was staring at the man, trying to piece together why they hell he knew who we were and secondly what he was referring to. "This has to do with Johanna."

"Very good Mr. Castle..." The man laughed. "You two need to back off or you will both be dead. Wouldn't want anything to happen to that daughter of yours, at Stanford."

Fear, shock and anger hit Rick at once. "Put the gun down. NOW!" He knew then and there, that the man wasn't going to cooperate. Rick carefully aimed at the shoulder, hoping to take out the brachial nerve to force him to drop the gun. "Last time I will ask you. Drop the gun." Sirens could be heard in the distance and the man's attention broke slightly. The man panicked, pulling the gun away from the woman to point it at Rick, who immediately fired. Two shots rang out and both men fell.

"Rick!" Kate screamed for him from the hall. Ryan and Esposito came through the doors, hearing Kate s scream.

"Beckett?" Ryan knelt down beside her, seeing how bad her leg was bleeding.

"Rick is in there, he isn't responding to me." The blood loss was slowly pulling her into unconsciousness. Ryan picked her up and took her outside to the EMT's.

Esposito preceded, gun ready into the kitchen. He saw Castle and the perp were down, the woman still sobbing tied to a chair. He took the gun from the perp, the man was still breathing but barely. "Miss, you alright?" The woman nodded, too shaken to answer. "We will get you out of here in a minute." He went over to check on Castle. "Castle?" He felt for a pulse and it was there, he took a hit to the shoulder. Esposito grabbed a towel from the kitchen and pressed it to the wound, causing Castle to stir. "Castle?"

Rick struggled to open his eyes and was able to tell Esposito one thing before the blackness took him. "It's about Johanna..."

Esposito stared at his fallen partner, registering what he said and yelled for help. "Clear! We need the EMT's NOW!"

"All clear, we need EMTs inside." Ryan yelled and one of the medics came running as the first ambulance pulled away with Kate inside. A few minutes later Castle and the perp were loaded into separate ambulances rushing them to the hospital.

Esposito stood beside Ryan outside the house, watching the ambulances pull away. "Castle said, this ties back to Beckett's mom."

Ryan s eyes widened. "What in the hell did her mom discover to get into this big of a mess?"

"I dunno bro, but I have a feeling we are going to find out." Esposito looked over to see Captain Montgomery approaching and knew everything from this point would change everything.

END...


End file.
